Sasuke x Naruto No Title Needed
by Poppikachu
Summary: Uhm, just a story. About Sasuke and Naruto. And their feelings of love towards each other.


**Kay. Warning before you read: This story contains BL, Boy's Love, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, it's not very good because I didn't put much effort into it. But this version is definitely better than the first one I had written.**

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. His stomach was growling loudly as the night's stars twinkled above him. He came to his senses and quickly sat up, his arms crossing over his stomach and his bouncy blond hair fell into place. His stomach rumbled again, demanding food. "Ah... I'm hungry..." He looked around at their campsite. All four of the shinobi had been out in the wilderness for a few days now, on their way to the next important mission they needed to face. Naruto blinked as he realized that Kakashi-sensei's sleeping bag was empty. He quickly looked around, but there seemed to be no sign of him. "Eh? Where did Kakashi-sensei go...?"

Beside the blonde boy, a dark haired boy was poking at their fire absentmindedly with a stick. He cracked the poor twig in half in his hand before throwing it into the fire and spoke. "He just left on patrol. There might be enemies around watching us." Naruto jumped at hearing the sudden voice of the other. "Sasuke!" He cried out in surprise. Sasuke scowled, giving Naruto a glare then directed his attention to Sakura, who was still sound asleep just a few feet away from the pair of boys. Naruto brought a finger up to his lips as a silent gesture that he would keep quiet from now on... Or at least try. "You're up too, Sasuke?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as low and soft as possible, which was hard for the kid to do. "Yeah, I can't sleep." The blonde's stomach rumbled again, refusing to be ignored for long. "I'm so hungry..." Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto for a moment, looking thoughtful for several minutes, then spoke again. "Be quiet and stay here and I'll bring you back some food." He stood up abruptly and started to walk deeper into the forest their group had taken refuge in for the night. Naruto stared after him, a cute clueless look on his face, but he got up to follow after him just before he faded out of sight.

The boy soon caught up to the taller boy and was now following behind him like a lost puppy. "Don't just leave me back there!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "What? Afraid to be by yourself in the dark?" He smirked, the one that irritated Naruto so. A blush appeared on the blonde's face. "N-no! But what if someone came and attacked me while you were gone!? Some help you would be then!" Sasuke, now amused at him, stopped walking and turned to face him. "What? That coming from someone who's always begging for the chance to fight alone? To prove how powerful he is?" Naruto's blush deepened even more. "That's not the point! What if more than just a few ambushed me!? What if a whole village came out of nowhere!?" The boy was determined to win this argument. The dark haired boy sighed and shook his head. "You'd have Sakura with you, right?" Naruto shook his head. "No! She's asleep!"

"She'd wake up, right?"

End of argument. Sasuke had won.

Naruto glared at him for a moment then turned his head away. "Whatever! I'm coming with you, wether you like it or not!" Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his midnight walk. "Usuratonkachi." After walking a few minutes later, Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks and pointed ahead of him. Naruto, after almost having bumped into Sasuke, peeked around the body of the boy and saw that he was pointing to a wide river ahead of them. "We'll catch some fish to eat." The blonde nodded and continued to follow the other as they neared and stopped at the bank of the river. Sasuke made his way over to a huge rock and sat on top of it as he first took off his shoes. He glanced over at Naruto to see that he had already taken off his orange and blue colored jacket, as well as the black shirt he wore underneath it. The only things he was left wearing where his pants, though they had been rolled up above his knees, and the cursed necklace. A slight blush could be seen on the dark haired boy's cheeks as he saw the young blonde half naked in such a short amount of time. "Idiot! What are you doing!?" He barked out, but his attitude was just met with a confused, closed eye glance from Naruto. "What do you mean? I'm taking off my clothes so they don't get wet and I don't get sick."

He started to make his way deeper and deeper into the rushing water of the river. The bitter coldness stung at the blonde's body, but the sharp, needle like pain didn't last for long. The water was up to his knees by now when Naruto took another step and slipped on a rock, falling face first into the water. "C-cold!!" He shot back up with his arms wrapped around himself as his body shook and his teeth chattered together. Sasuke watched the whole scene take place atop his dry, and relatively warm, rock. "Idiot..." His words were mumbled as he held the strap of his left armband in his mouth to loosen it.

Once Sasuke had taken off his armbands and shoes, he joined Naruto in the water. It wasn't long before the dark haired boy had a small collection of fish near his rock, while the blonde had nothing. Naruto glared over at Sasuke as he watched him catch fish one by one. He made it look so easy! All he did was wait until one swam by and with just a lightning fast move of his hand, the fish would be flopping on the bank of the river. Naruto had been trying his hardest to catch his first one. But, as it turns out, diving into the water head first at every little movement that caught his eye wasn't the best technique for catching fish with. By now, Naruto was cold, wet, and getting more frustrated each time he glanced up and saw Sasuke staring at him with the smirk on his face. _"I'll show him... He can't beat me!" _

The blonde took his stance again as he stared into the part of the river that flowed between his legs, he crouched down, waiting... Finally, a fish being pushed by the current fell into his trap. The boy quickly reached his hands out to catch it, though he was unsure of which way the fish would go next, but somehow he managed to grasp it between his hands. Naruto brought the struggling fish out of the water with one hand and a bright smile on his face. "See that, Sasuke!? I caught one!" He started to take his prize to the shallow waters when he suddenly cried out in pain and the fish slipped from his hand and quickly made it's escape. Naruto held his hand as he saw a cut across his palm that was bleeding heavily. "What the...?" The boy asked confused then looked up and yelled to Sasuke in a state of panic, "I think the fish just bit me!!"

Sasuke grumbled to himself and picked up his head. "Fish don't have teeth." Naruto held up his hand which was already a bloody mess that ran down his arm. "I think that one did! Look at my hand!" Sasuke sighed and trudged against the current to get to Naruto. As he got closer, he could see the wound more clearly, and now knew why the blonde was making such a big deal about it. He had seen that fish. It wasn't very big at all, but then why was Naruto's hand bleeding so badly?

Then, it came to him.

"Let me see." The dark haired boy demanded and grabbed the blonde's injured hand and brought it closer to himself, which brought both of their bodies closer as well. He held the hand up to his face, looking past the blood to the cut itself. It was larger than what a normal cut would be... Sasuke reached his free hand behind him to his kunai pouch and brought one out. "The scale is still stuck inside. That's what's making you bleed so bad. If we don't hurry up and get it out, you'll heal over it." Sasuke knew this from noticing how Naruto's injuries were always the quickest to heal. Even with more serious injuries, it took the boy at least half the time to heal from them then anyone else could. It was because of the Kyuubi that lay sleeping within him.

Sasuke pointed the kunai to the boy's open palm, but Naruto quickly withdrew his hand and glared at him. "Don't use that! It's too big!" He pouted with a blush on his face. The taller boy raised an eyebrow but sighed and shook his head, knowing that now wasn't the time to aruge. "Fine." He put the kunai away again and grabbed Naruto's hand once again and brought it up to his face. "Then I'll use my teeth. Is that better?" He glanced at the blonde, but before he could object, slowly leaned his lips down closer and closer to Naruto's palm.

Naruto blushed even deeper and looked away embarrassed with his eyes closed...

**Yay for cliffhangers! I could finish the story right now, but what's the fun with that? But really, it's also because not much else interersting happens after this whole cute scene between them. I stopped writing after this point, but I'll try to figure out something else to happen.**


End file.
